I hate cedric? a form of betrayal
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: Sequel to Engaged? WHAT! Cedric Diggory and Jade Potter are married but Jade runs away from Cedric when she realizes he's cheating on her. But she only stays away for 2 years coming back to London to design the Minister's daughter's wedding.CD/OC
1. Chapter 1

CD POV

"Cedric, what are you doing," asked Jade as I grabbed her from the behind.

"Just wanted to spend a little time with my wife, is that a crime," I asked in mock horror. She turned around so she faced me.

"Yes, I'm busy," Jade said pulling away. I started kissing her at first she resisted then she moaned when I kissed a sensitive part on her neck. I knew I was winning.

JP POV

God, why does Cedric make me feel so I don't know its hard to describe. He started kissing me then left soft kisses down my neck. I knew he was going to win why resist. Cedric stopped kissing me to look up and smirk.

"Ceddy, as much as this is fun I'm having a hard time kissing you, you giant," I said.

Cedric growled, "Don't call me, Ceddy." Then he lifted me up so I could kiss him easily and put my legs around his waist and started kissing me softly at first and then deepening the kiss. I struggled with his belt as he started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Cedric, a little help," I whined. He stopped opening my buttons to take off his belt. Then yanked my shirt off some of the buttons ripped off as did the shirt. He paused a minute to look at my breasts, that were still concealed my bra. Cedric ripped his shirt off as well. I ran my hand along his rock hard abs. He fumbled with the strap on my bra and finally got it to open. Lucky me I had decided to wear a strapless bra that day. He took my bra off looking at my breasts.

"You are so beautiful," Cedric said his voice thick with emotion. I didn't mind my husband calling me pretty, actually I loved it when he did, but not when we were having sex, it made me feel embarrassed. Then Cedric took one of my breasts in his mouth and started teasing and sucking it. When he was done he did the same to the other. He carried me awkwardly to our bed and laid me down while starting at me with a hungry look on his eyes as he took his pants and boxers off. He got on the bed on top of me and took off my mini skirt and thong. Our hips were moving in rhythm as he pushed himself in me. When we were finally done we were exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Better luv this story you!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**JPCD with different plot side fic to my own story**

* * *

JP POV

The ministry party was coming up and I was so happy. I had yet to find the perfect dress. I went to shop after shop to find it. Somehow I ended up at **MagixZ FashionistaZ **the store I kept going every year to buy clothes. I walked in and saw Tommy that had been Cedric's salesperson when I was in fourth year, at the cash register.

"Hey, Tommy, is Janet here today," I asked. Janet had been my salesperson since well forever, she was the best.

"Yeah, she's actually, restocking our turquoise robes and such, turns out turquoise is this years IT color," said Tommy. I walked around until I finally found Janet.

"Janet!!!" I yelled excitedly.

"Jade, you surprised me," said Janet.

"How've you been," I asked.

"Great, Tommy, finely asked me to marry him," said Janet proudly showing me the ring on her left hand proudly. "Looks like you got hitched too," said Janet looking at the ring Cedric had given me, it was silver with a huge sapphire with two much smaller diamonds.

"Yeah," I said.

"It was Cedric right, and let me guess you already had your wedding," said Janet.

"Yeah, but I need to find something to wear to the big ministry party," I said. After an hour or two Janet and I found the perfect dress it was a black spaghetti strapped number with a dangerously low cut, was skin tight and went to mid thigh.

* * *

When I got home I found a note saying that Cedric had to go to the party early and would meet me there.

_Jade sweetheart, _

_Had to go to the party early. Sorry babe duty calls. I know that you'll look absolutely breath taking tonight and you have no idea how upset I am that I 'm not the first person to see you tonight. I'll see you tonight and won't leave you for a second_

_¾Cedric Diggory a.k.a. Your sexy husband that you love _:P

Aww! What a sweet note. I got changed and left for the party. When I walked in I was happy. Then I saw someone that looked like Cedric from the back. When I reached him I was so upset!!! Cedric had his lips glued to this girl that was a hell lot taller than me and was dancing with her. I ran out tripped and ripped my dress so it was now shorter than mid thigh and broke my heel. A lot of people wolf whistled when they saw me. When I finally got out I apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dramatic!!! Cedric is pure EVIL!!! EVIL!!! I tell U. Next chapter is filled with surprises. I know right.**

* * *

JP POV

After that incident I went to live with Janet for a few days knowing that Cedric would never look there. He would check the Potters', the Weasleys', and the Blacks' asking if they heard from me; he would also ask Aaron, the Johns, Jason, and Riley and Edward. Janet had taken me in without any questions, and both she and Tommy promised not to tell Cedric. When Janet saw me crying she let me in and also fixed my dress and let me get rest first without asking me what happened. I told her eventually. The second week I stayed with them I woke up feeling terrible, I threw up twice! Janet saw me at breakfast and made me check to see if I was pregnant. As if me, pregnant!!! Who would I be irresponsible enough to have sex with. Hang on I'm pregnant.

"What the hell, the only guy I've been around was Tommy, and I didn't do anything to him," I was screaming.

"I know sweetheart," Janet said, I flinched, that's what Cedric called me, "maybe you got pregnant before you started living with us." As if, wait, wait. Dang it!!! I hate you Cedric Diggory. I am so glad I kept Potter as my last name.

"You don't have to keep it," said Janet, I flinched, again.

"No I wouldn't take away my baby's life," I said quietly.

"honey, are you planning on telling Cedric," she asked, hell no!!!

"Um, do I have to," I said.

"no you don't," Janet answered.

* * *

I was now six months pregnant. Cedric still didn't know. Yay me! That is so like London Tipton from suite life on deck and suite life of Zach and Cody. Hmmm, whatever I look fat, I have to start working out. You better look like me and be normal and not a giant. I know its not nice but I don't want the kid to remind me why and how and what caused him to get born. I'm going to take a relaxing shower, kay baby.

* * *

OhMygod, OhMygod, OhMygod!!! What do I do??? my water broke.

"Janet,

"Janet,

JANET!!!!!!!!! MY WATER BROKE!!!!" I was unconscious most of the time I woke to see my beautiful, yes BEAUTIFUL son. He's sleeping right now. Hmm, stupid veela eyesight I can tell everything that the baby has that's mine or _growl _Cedric's, _shudder_. I know I'm mean but the boy has: my hair kind of, thank god its not wavy like Cedric's is sort of; Cedric's stupid chocolate brown eyes; the shape of Cedric's face and ears only miniature; and Cedric's stupid skin tone. I curse the eyes, Cedric and I have two different shades of white skin mine is healthy that looks like porcelain and his is boring white. At least my son looks Asian like me.

"Tommy, do you think Jade's awake," Janet asked.

"Yeah, she's looking at her son," said Tommy.

"Oh, Jade, here hold your son, what should you name him," asked Janet. Something that has nothing to do with Cedric.

"Ian Joseph Potter," I said. I shouldn't have said Ian but it fit him so much, that's what Cedric wanted to name his son. His middle name was my father's name, and his last name was mine. It would never be Ian Joseph Diggory. Hmm, lets see Ian Joseph Potter was born on April 18, 2004 on 5:45 P.M.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ian is AWESOME kid!**

…...

JP POV

I love Ian he's the cutest son ever. He's also very handsome and polite characteristics that veela and potter blood had and what the Diggory's also managed to have, ugh. Even though he's only 2 right now he's really smart he began talking and walking when he was barely one. But how alike Cedric and Ian are scares me the first time Ian smiled I almost had a heart attack it was identical to Cedric's as was his grin, frown, smirk; Yes he smirks already, and a number of other expressions. He's not a giant his body is built like mine proportional his height is normal, too. I live in Wales right now not London, but we go to visit Janet and Tommy occasionally. My parents, Jasper and his mom, Harry and his family, the Weasleys, Aaron and the boys have all met Ian, while Riley and Edward have not. Everyone loves him he is so cute. Ian and James are like best friends now, James Sirius Potter.

I have a job. I was a healer but now I'm both a healer and a model/fashion designer. I love my life: I have the best son in the world, awesome jobs, I'm sexy, I grew a few inches( I thought it was impossible cuz I passed puberty but I'm 5'4".) now if only I didn't have to go to London for the Minister's daughter's wedding I'd be happy. I'm driving a black Ferrari to London, well I was kind of moving there cuz its near my friends and family. We were finally at my flat. I parked the car in the garage and got Ian out.

"Love our new home," I asked.

"Its small," said Ian. Well duh, I had a huge estate in Wales but that is too big for the two of us.

"True, but its also cozy," I said grabbing my son's hand and giving him a quick tour of our new home. When we reached my bedroom we plopped down on my king size bed with canopies and everything without changing.

"Ian, how 'bout, after a quick shower we go out to eat," I asked.

"Yay!" said Ian, "Mommy, you're the best mom ever," said Ian spreading out his hands to show how big ever was, "Mwah, Mwah," Ian kissed both of my cheeks.

I was done with my shower. Then I let Ian take his bath.

"Mom, I gonna die," yelled Ian from the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom and saw Ian on a stool in from of the mirror in his boxers looking and pulling at his hair.

"What's wrong, I asked.

"Mom, my hairs both black and dark brown, I'm old I'm gonna die," wailed Ian. I was in shock he had both my and his father's hair. At least he only had streaks of dark brown hair.

"Honey, your getting a new hair cut," I said taking Ian. After a while I was done. Ian now had dark brown hair with reddish brown, brown and light brown streaks, with long bangs for a guy that covered his eyes and messy kind of spiky hair.

"Mom, I look like a girl," said Ian.

"no you don't, I wanna change my hair," I said, thankfully which is good, cuz Cedric will never recognize me. I kept my black hair but I got reddish brown streaks. We looked sorta related now.

"honey, let's go to eat dinner," I said. Ian was wearing a blue polo and Bermuda shorts while I was wearing a brown sundress. We went to a Italian restaurant and I saw Blaise Zabini there it was a huge surprise.

…...

"Jade, dear," said Blaise Zabini walking up to the our table. Ian looked at him, in shock, I guess. "Is this your son, or nephew, he doesn't look like Potter or Weasley though," said Blaise, I gonna call him that cuz its easier than his whole name.

"A Slytherin being nice, I thought I wouldn't live to see it happen," I said sarcastically.

"We make exceptions for you, Di-," I cut him off.

"Potter, Zabini," I said.

"What, can't we be on first name basis," Blaise asked.

"No," I said.

"Hi, whats your name," asked Blaise.

"I don't see how its any of your business," said Ian. Score 1 for the Potters to 0 for Zabini.

"Hmmm, he is most definitely your son, although he looks more like- I cut him off again.

"Watch you mouth," I snapped.

"Ian, Eric, Evan whatever your name is, can you excuse me and your mum for a second," said Blaise.

…...

"What do you want," I asked angrily.

"Jade, do you think its right to lie to your son," Blaise asked me quietly.

"Shut up, what do you want me to do go back to him and have him cheat on me again," I said bitterly.

"Its his kid too, Jade I never hated anyone as much as I hated Lorie, worst possible cousin and Slytherin, it wasn't even, Cedric's fault," Blaise said.

"If that was true, then he would have pushed her away," I said, " I have a new life I don't need Cedric."

"But, your not his father, how will you help him," asked Blaise.

"I already thought of that, he has uncles," I said.

"Would you like to know that he hasn't dated anyone since you left, Lorie just attaches herself to him," Blaise said.

"Can't you stop her, I want her to stop doing that," I said.

"I thought you didn't care," Blaise asked.

"I don't, and I don't date, so how is it possible to make him jealous," I asked.

"Oh yeah, I work with Cedric in the Ministry," said Blaise.

"So its your fault Lorie met him," I said and began to walk away. I reached Ian and we ordered spaghetti and pizza to go, and walked out of the restaurant. …...

Went we got outside a lady started talking about us.

"Slut, bitch, doesn't have a husband or father for the child," it makes me mad it really does don't you think I try. I was ready to duel this BW bitch witch. And then a man started talking to her, "your homeless, what would you now she has a husband that's probably at work and she doesn't look like a slut at all."

"I maybe, but I know a slut when I see one." By that time Blaise had gotten out of the restaurant to and had heard the woman saying bad things about me.

"I'll see you at Monday, at the ministry for saying such stuff about the Minister's daughter's wedding stylist."

Before the lady took out her wand and Cedric came to help Blaise she said, "you'll see, one day you'll wake up and die."

…...

CD POV

"Okay, what is going on, Blaise," I asked looking at the scene. There was a lady unconscious, a boy hugging his mum while the mum looked pretty bad and was bleeding.

"That, lady started publicly humiliating the woman that's bleeding," Blaise answered.

"Why don't I talk to her," I asked.

"I'll do it, you talk to the other people," Blaise said. They started talking and I could barely here them

"This isn't the first time J,"

"I'll manage,"

"You'll get killed,"

"no I won't"

"Do you know why people insult you,"

"That lady has the mark go and see," I looked at the old woman's left hand she had the dark or death mark or whatever mambo jumbo Voldermort put on his followers, this girl was getting harassed by his old follower's what did she do to them.

Sh'es hot

_You love Jade_

It's hormones

_Jade isn't dead you idiot_

"Any reason, why,"

"Starts with L, she wants my," and then she pointed at her son.

…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade is crazy right now she really hates Cedric, oh well its not like she gave Ian the magical version of a plastic surgery, or get him contacts Like I said she's crazy right now. I shouldn't be on either sides but I like Jade better. Cuz she's a girl but I think the main reason I hate Cedric is becuz Robert Pattinson played him and Edward in harry potter enemy Twilight.**

…...

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory head of the Improper Use of Magic and Usage of Dark Magic," said Cedric. Hmp, How does one tend to act after seeing her husband two year after she found out she was cheating on him.

"Shut up," I muttered. Hugging Ian so he wouldn't have to look at his jackass of a father.

"Excuse me but could you repeat that," Cedric said in was it disbelieve.

I looked him square in the eye and said," Shut up,." Oh how I missed his amazing chocolate brown eyes that made me melt.

"Jade," Cedric asked.

"Cedric," I said, " now if you don't mind me I have to go **home** with my **son** Ian."

…...

A week had passed since I stormed away from Cedric. He looked sad when he heard I had a son but he didn't know that it was his. I had just finished drawing the pattern for the minister's daughter's dress. I sent it right now to show her by owl. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Shit I wasn't decent, all I was wearing were a black camisole and black plaid boxers, darn it my camisole barely covered me and my lime green bra was visible. Ring, ring. I'm coming, I'm coming, Jesus. I opened the door and saw Cedric. I shrieked.

"What the hell," I said trying to cover myself up. Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you cover yourself when you see me," he asked, "can I come in."

"No," I said. He just smiled and moved me from the doorframe so he could get in, all the while his hands remained on my waist.

"Mum, mum…" said Ian questioningly stopping in front of me and Cedric. I tried to get his hands off me but he just held them tighter.

"Yeah" I said my voice breaking.

"What's your deal, my mom doesn't hate people that easily, you're Cedric right, and get your hands off her," Ian said.

"How old are you 6," asked Cedric.

"Do I look like I'm 6," Ian asked.

"Maybe a tiny one," said Cedric looking at me.

"Hey I'm tall for my age, and smart too, okay," said Ian.

"How old are you," asked Cedric.

"I'll be three in April," said Ian.

"Well, whatever, your mum and I have to talk privately can you go off somewhere or something," asked Cedric. After Ian left I said "Your mean."

"Jade, we can't talk in such an open area," Cedric said. Dragging me off to my room.

"Nice bed, although it is awfully too big for one person," Cedric said sitting down and putting me on his lap.

"This is considered like abuse, and harassment stop touching me," I said.

"Jade, just calm down and relax," said Cedric soothingly. I relaxed melting into his chest.

"Okay, Jade you know that we are binded why would you get pregnant with another guys child." He asked.

I got off, "What are you talking about Diggory you were the one that was cheating on me, I never did anything like that."

"Explain the child, and I never cheated on you, Jade," Cedric said.

"Yes you did, how many times did you and Lorie get together after I left," I shouted. 'You're the one talking about the binding, tell me Cedric did you feel any pain felt like you were dying while I was away, no but I did, you cheated on me and I almost died several times Cedric, the binding is strong Cedric, if you hated me so much we could have gotten a divorce." I said sinking to the floor crying. Cedric sat down and grabbed my face softly, lifting it up and gently placing his lips on mine, he's solution to keep me from getting angry or sad. I tried to push him off but he just put his arms around me and kissed me urgently. He stopped the kiss to look at my tear streaked face and kissed my tears away.

"Jade, I love you, I would never want a divorce," Cedric said.

"that's why I want to die," I said sarcastically.

"Jade you've been crying yourself to sleep every night I could feel it through our connection, tell me do you miss me at all," asked Cedric before swooping down to capture my lips again. I moaned and one of my straps slipped down. Cedric put his hand underneath my camisole to snap my bra off. He traced kisses from my neckline to my shoulder. Cupping my breasts in his hands he was kneading them. I moaned again. He broke the kiss to lift the camisole and threw it off to a corner of the room my bra was falling off and soon it became discarded too. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the floor. His beautiful chest I missed it so much I placed light kisses on it before Cedric moved to capture my nipple in his mouth rolling, sucking, and biting on it before doing the same to the other. I trailed my hand down from his chest to his cock and smirked when I squeezed it. Cedric let his hands go to my waist to take the boxers off. I batted his hands away and stood up.

"This doesn't change anything," I said then I smirked before giving his cock one last stroke and disappearing into my bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

After I locked myself in the bathroom for god knows how long Ian started knocking at the door.

"Umm, Mummy Cedric's gone. . .so you can come out of there now, he left looking extremely uncomfortably saying something about a cold shower. . .you should have seen his hair it was all messed up like he woke up from bed or someone ruffled it. . ." Ian was still blabbering when I opened the door.

"Right Ian, okay. . .will you look at that its time to eat lunch," I exclaimed, walking to the kitchen.

Ian narrowed his eyes in thought, "no its not, if we eat now it will be to early to eat," he said trailing after me.

"Well. . .then, how about a snack, huh, a growing boy like you needs to eat." I said slightly annoyed.

"Well, me being the growing boy that I am is not hungry right now, and besides your acting weirdly," he said frowning.

"No I'm not," I said at this point we were at the kitchen, I sat down in defeat at on of the chairs near the counter, and put Ian in my lap. He turned around so he could see me and then

"Mummy, why don't you like Cedric," Ian proclaimed in his sweet innocent voice his chocolate brown looking at me adorably. Nooo. His eyes. . .Cedric's eyes. He fanned his hand in my face, "Mummy, I asked you a question, I mean I know he seems like a jerk but whyyyy?"

"So young and already asking questions. . .just like your. . ." my voice broke and I gazed down at my Ian fondly, I stroked his hair lovingly just like any other mother would and kissed the top of his head. Oh god, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? He hurt me. How hard is that to understand?  
Even though I hated to admit it, I knew I was still deeply in love with Cedric. Too deeply. Like a wound that you put a bandage over, but it kept opening. I loved him. And he said he wouldn't have cheated on me. But how could I believe him, the one person that I loved the most before Ian was born, but then, what was that with Zabini's slut of a cousin? It hurt so much to love him yet I couldn't stop even after everything. Is that too hard to understand? Yet I still knew that I should make him beg. He should get down on his knees and apologize. . .beg me to take him back  
"Mommy, I am hungry, will you give me food," Ian asked his hands on my face so tiny, so delicate. . .he was the center of my life. I thought that we would have a great life away from **him**. . .the cause of all my pain. Yet when I saw him, I knew it wouldn't be possible. I got up to cut up the mangos into tiny pieces, got a fork and sat down on the chair next to Ian.

"Ian open your mouth the dragon wants to go home and rest," I said smiling when Ian opened his mouth wide saying AHHHH! It was a game we played his mouth was the cave and the food were dragons, and him being the nice boy he was, he didn't want the dragons to suffer.

"Mom what kind was that. . .Swedish Short – Snout?" asked Ian. Wasn't that what Cedric faced in the first task.

"Nooo, it's a Chinese Fireball," I said distractedly.

"Oh, um can I have another mango," asked Ian. I put one in his mouth.

"'Mum 'ou should 'ave 'een 'ridesmaids 'resses," Ian said with his mouth full.

"Ian! Since when do you talk with your mouth full?" I asked in surprise.

Ian swallowed then said, "you should have green bridesmaid dresses."

"Ian sorry, but the minister's daughter wants hot pink dresses, ugh she is hideous, and she has the worst taste!" I groaned. I was seriously losing my taste in designing doing this wedding.

"Is Cedric going to the wedding," Ian asked smiling. Ugh his smile was a miniature of Cedric's.

"I think the minister's inviting everyone who is anyone and all the ministry workers." I sighed.

"You should go with him," Ian said.

"Who and where exactly am I going with this person?" I asked.

"Cedric to the wedding," Ian said.

"We'll talk about that later we have to visit grandma and grandpa," I said.

"Yay!" Ian said rushing to his room to get changed.

"Ian. . .Wait! You don't know what to wear," I said, racing after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU, ****bluebookbutterfly****, for being my amazing beta reader. Machiyuki or Yukimachi thanks for the reviews, thank you lala girl and any others I have forgotten to add here. So anyways, I hope that I'm not disappointing. **

CD POV  
After the encounter with Jade I felt confused. I mean I really didn't think that she and I would be one big happy family after everything that had happened. But I guess the biggest shock was Ian. I mean I suppose Jade had a right to be mad at me although I'm not sure why exactly. What was she talking about? Me and Lorie? I never was with her. What pain, this is so confusing. Jade I miss you so much.

Currently I was lying on the big king size bed in the master suite of the house. . .**our house**. . .the bed that we had spent so many nights sleeping in together. . .in our bedroom. I missed the way she would always wake up before my and make breakfast, even though we had house elves, before waking me up with her kisses. She had made it clear that she wouldn't forgive me but I just had to change her mind.

My encounter with her son was surprising, I'll admit. He was just like Jade, screaming at me and speaking his mind. But who was his dad? I couldn't believe Jade would do that and what kind of guy would leave my beautiful amazing Jade, _jackass _he doesn't know what he's missing. But Ian's eyes were such a familiar brown. . .I couldn't put my finger on it but I don't remember who else had those eyes. It wasn't Jade, she had. . .the most amazing sapphire blue eyes. My recent meeting with her was unusual I'll admit, I didn't think she would give into me so easily. But our shared kisses and intimacy made me realize that I needed her to live. After she had gone into the bathroom I had been there staring at the door in disbelieve before picking up my clothes and running out of her flat trying my hardest so her son couldn't see the rather embarrassing bulge and took a cold shower the minute I got home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

JP POV

Visiting my parents was fun. Ian had ran up to the front door and knocked and when the house elf had let him in he gave both grandparents lots of hugs and kisses. Jasper was there with his wife Jazzel (Riley's adopted daughter) and twin daughters Jennifer and Jessica. I think Jennifer liked him, and oh she was just 4 months younger, they would look so adorable together. She kept on flying the toy broomsticks with him and racing. She and Ian were having a blast and poor Jessica kept on being dragged by her twin everywhere.

My mother didn't want me and Ian to be alone in my flat so she told us to stay the night. I knew I wouldn't get out of that house for a while. My parents were rather lonely at the large Potter manor. And Being with Ian made them so happy.

"Jade, look at you, you haven't been eating enough, sweetheart what did I tell you about not sleeping enough," demanded Mum, grabbing my face and looking at the dark circles around my eyes.

"Mum, I'm fine honestly, and we don't want to be a bother, we could just stay at the flat," I said.

"Nonsense, we would love for you to stay here, you and Ian could sleep in your old bedroom and show him the family heirlooms and antiques or show him the secret passages in this old place." Mum insisted.

" Ugh, alright Ian, wanna see-" Dad cut me off.

"Ian come on, I'll show you some family secrets," before dragging him off to who knows where dad gave mum a meaningful look.

"What is it," I said sitting down at the foot of the stairs.

"Don't sit there, its dirty," Mum shrieked.

"I know Dad dragged off Ian so you could have a talk with me, what is it," I asked.

"Have you been in touch with that Diggory Boy," asked Mum.

"That Diggory Boy is the guy you arranged to get married to, who I'm still married to by the way because I didn't get a divorce and there's always the fact that wizarding marriages can't be broken." I said.

"Well have you been in touch with him," Mum asked.

"No, I haven't," I said.

"You had only been in London for a couple of hours when that Diggory Boy-" I glared at Mum, "When Cedric came over to our home, demanding why we didn't tell him you had a son and who's it was."

"So," I said.

"How, did he find out, Jade, you told me that you would stay away from him if you moved back here, I don't want your heart to get broken again."

"Maybe Zabini told him, they work together," I said.

"Zabini. . .when did he see you," asked Mum.

"Ian and I went out for lunch and he saw us, I guess," I said, "Mum, I would like to go to Ian now.' I said walking in the direction Ian and Dad had gone. They were playing chess.

"Knight to E6," said Dad.

"Pawn to D2," said Ian.

"Oh, hey, Blue Jay," Dad said.

"Hey dad," I said.

"How was the talk," he asked. I glared at him. "Hey, its was your Mum's idea although I must say he does seem to want you back, you could try being nicer, you know, well Ian how about dinner and then I'll show you the photo album I made of all or your mum's crushes at Hogwarts."

"DADDDDD!" I shrieked as he and Ian ran off.

After dinner I found Dad and Ian in the front parlor looking at the album (Dad had made it.)

"Oh, look, there's Fred Weasley, great chap one of the founders of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, shame he died. Seamus Finnigan, married Lavender Brown, those two dated so many people." Dad was telling Ian.

"Grandpa, who is he," asked Ian. I moved closer to them and saw a picture of a tall pale guy that had short dark hair. I inhaled loudly. My dad looked at the picture and slammed the album loudly.

"That's no one, no one of any importance." My dad said, "come on, its time for bed."

Before they saw me, I ran out and went to the garden even though it was freezing. I knew who it was. Cedric Diggory who I had told I loved him after he woke up from the third task, when I thought that he was dead. His picture of when he was 17 brought back so many memories. My shock when he had swam to get me for the second task, the look of disbelief in everyone's eyes. . .they thought it would have been Cho. The underwater kiss when I regained consciousness. I sobbed, it would be a while before I would go to bed and Ian would have probably been asleep by the time I did

**Love it. Hate it. Review. Was this Chapter too dramatic? Too much or just enough. Did I over do it?**


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I had gotten up the silver crescent moon was out. I walked slowly back to the house. I went to my bedroom where someone, most probably Dad had put Ian in bed; there was The Tales of Beetle of the Bard and an empty glass on the nightstand. The moon light was seeping into the room and illuminating Ian's face. I changed into a black nightie and slipped in next to him. My precious Ian, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as I slowly drifted of to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows and Ian jumped on me saying, "Mummy, mummy, wake up, Grandma says its time to eat breakfast." I sat up, my hair was slightly messy- it looked like windswept hair. When Ian saw that I was up, he went skipping out the room but I went to the bathroom to take a shower. It was a quick shower and I got out wearing a plush red towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe mum was right I was losing a lot of weight. But it wasn't like I was anorexic. I ate, I had too, or Ian would get an eating disorder. I was still sexy, but my curves had gotten smaller, I had the body of a model; not someone that was beautiful. A plastic doll, a Barbie. I should really have gone down and ate my breakfast at that moment after changing but I didn't I checked my weight; 96 pounds. I was under weight, that just depressed me and I didn't feel like eating anymore.

But of course, mum and Ian wouldn't let me so I had grabbed a croissant and a glass of orange juice. I had eaten half of the croissant and had a couple of sips of the juice. I had to take Ian over to Harry's house where he, Teddy, and James were having a play date. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello, Jade," said Ginny when she opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Ginny,' I said, she had a slight bump and she was to say if it was possible prettier than the last time I had seen her; long flaming red hair that went to the small of her back, and her curves were definitely showing. Ian looked through my legs.

"Mummy, can I go play with James," he asked.

"Alright," I said wearily.

"Wait—" Ian moved to give me a kiss, "bye mummy have a great time."

Ginny stared after Ian in amusement, "Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm walking around London with a load of cash so I can buy things I most certainly don't need." I said rather enthusiastically and sarcastically.

"Ah. . .so how's the wedding going?" she asked.

"Great, if anything looks good its because I spent 24/7 arguing with that girl until she would agree," I said.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from London," Ginny said chuckling.

I was standing outside a book store but I willed myself to not go in. I waited for Jazzel; she was Jasper's wife and my good friend along with Cho Chang both of which had been in Ravenclaw with Jasper. Cho had married Michael Corner.

"Hey, Jades, sorry to keep you waiting," said Jazzel.

"Its fine, where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Um, how about somewhere with great clothes?" Jazzel asked.

"Alright, muggle or wizard?" I asked.

"Muggle," Jazzel said in a way like she would never consider shopping for robes fun.

"Well, come on, you can't stand in front of a bookstore," Jazzel said impatiently, and I wondered yet again how she ever got into Ravenclaw.

We were currently trying on outfits and taking them off. Jazzy walked out in a stylish ribbed red sweater and a pair of True Religion jeans.

"Great,"

"You think, maybe not, go try something on. You!"

I had gotten a lot of tops, and several pairs of form fitting shorts and micro minis, along with skinny jeans. I had also gotten many pairs of shoes.

"Jade, you have to get a dress," Jazzel begged.

"Why, I can't carry all of this you do realize," I said motioning at all of our bags.

"We can always use _Reducio,_" Jazzel said.

"Alright, but only this and then we're done," I said. Jazzel nodded absent-mindedly. I had tried on a burgundy bubble dress.

"Oh, you have to get it," begged Jazzel. Minutes later I was apparating to my lat and dropped the clothes off. I was going to go pick up Ian when an owl flew in.

_Dear Jade Potter,_

_ I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch today. If so reply back and meet me at the 2__nd__ floor at the front of the Improper Use of Magic and Usage of Dark Magic offices._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Blaise Zabini_

I wasn't busy, and Blaise was a friend so I replied yes and sent off the owl. I flooed Ginny and asked her to drop Ian off at my mum's house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Next chapter: Ministry of Magic. What can possibly go wrong? I have no idea. Continue reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

I went to the Ministry of magic wearing a teal tunic and gray skinny jeans. I went up the elevator to the Department of Improper Use of Magic and Usage of Dark Magic. Many people stared at me when they realized who I was. Suddenly Blaise came; wearing a white oxford, black slacks, and his tie was already loosened. His hair was a messy bunch of slightly long and messed up in a way most guys spent hours trying to copy using globs of gel.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting," he said.

"It's alright, where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Well, there's this great Chinese food place right around the corner," Blaise suggested.

"Um, okay, I've never seen it before though when I was around this area," I said.

"Oh, it's new, just opened a week ago," Blaise said offering me his hand. We went there talking/walking. He was so funny. He was telling me about the time Malfoy had been turned into a ferret and how all the guys in his dorm including yours truly kept making jokes about it and hexed.

We sat down at a table and he looked at me seriously before we both started cracking up.

"Hello, I'm your waitress, Sasha, tell me if you need anything," she said looking at Blaise. And she moved to fix the salt and pepper shakers and her boobs were right in his face.

"Oh my god, Jade that girl is such a slut, well what do you want," he asked smiling. Before I could answer, a tall girl came to our table dragging. . .Cedric? With her.

"Hey, Blaisey, I didn't know you were eating lunch here, Ceddypoo and I were just walking," said Lorie beginning to sit down next to me.

"Um, excuse me," I said picking up my things and walking to the menu stand I picked up two more menus, sadly yes, I did. And walked back, sitting next to Blaise. The three of them were all staring at me. I handed, well more like threw, the menus at Cedric and Lorie. Lorie smiled and said, "thank you, I'm Lorie Zabini and this is my boyfriend Cedric, you know, Diggory, he won the Triwizard Tournament with Harry Potter, as in the boy who lived." She obviously didn't recognize me, Blaise noticed too.

"Oh, Lorie, this is my girlfriend, Jade as in Potter like you know Harry Potter's cousin. And she's like a famous model and fashion designer, but did you know that she's also designing all the dresses for the minister's daughter's wedding, you know the big one where everybody famous is invited, and she like used to be married to Cedric," Blaise said, I sent a silent thanks to him and smiled at Lorie who glared. Oh well, I guess I don't mind the girlfriend part, Cedric looked like he wanted to kill Zabini.

Lorie smiled and said, "Well I'm with him now."

Cedric frowned and said, "No, she's still married to me, by law."

Lorie glared at me so hard that I swear if looks could kill was real I'd be 6 feet under.

Blaise, always the peacemaker said, "Well, it's just by law, she doesn't wear the ring and you two don't consider yourselves married. Now, where is that Tasha, I'm ready to order."

"Hello, are you guys ready to order?" asked Sasha appearing out of nowhere.

"Um, yes, Tasha I would like sesame chicken, crab rangoon, and chow mien," said Blaise.

"It's Sasha, well what would you like," she asked me looking a lot nicer.

"I would like, dumplings and a Chinese chicken salad," I said. Lorie ordered a salad like me but I think her had duck in it. And Cedric ordered chow mien, fried rice, this sour mushroom soup thing and tofu.

Several minutes later our food came, Cedric dug in while Lorie looked at her salad in disgust. I picked up a pair of chopsticks and put a dumpling in my mouth.

"Is that good," asked Blaise. I fed him one. "Mmm, it is, want some sesame chicken." Blaise and I were sharing our food and feeding each other and also occasionally taking sips of each other's Pepsi and Sprite. Cedric looked at his food and stabbed it viciously with his chopsticks.

"Ceddypoo, can I have some of your chow mien?" asked Lorie.

"Why didn't you get your own, I'm hungry," asked Cedric. I was laughing inside Cedric and I would always steal each other's food during our dates. Blaise and I were know eating his chow mien together, having finished almost all of my food. You know that seen in **The Lady and the Tramp **where their eating spaghetti and they end up kissing. That exactly what happened. Blaise and I were Frenching. It was an amazing kiss and he tasted really good, but that was probably the Chinese food, or nah it couldn't have been the food. When we broke apart Cedric looked so pissed and Lorie was narrowing her eyes at me.

"Here's your check, I made one for the two of you," said Sasha pointing at me and Blaise, "and another for them." Did I mention how much I love that girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blaise apparated me to my flat.

"Jade, well that was fun, look the Ministry is having a dinner party, would you lie to go with me as friends, of course but I have a feeling that you'll get a kick out of annoying Cedric, and all of your friends are gonna be there, the Golden Trio," Blaise said.

"Of course," I said happily.


	10. Chapter 10

CD POV

What the _bloody _hell was that? I want to tear that Zabini to shreds. No one is allowed to touch my Jade, much less kiss her. And why did Jade have to look like she enjoyed it. What a second, Jade kept looking at me and then started ignoring Lorie when she kept on glaring at her. Was she. . .

That must be it! Jade was trying to get me jealous. I exhaled loudly, well if that was how she wanted to be, I am going to enjoy myself. So there Jade what do you think of that? This was going to be fun, Jade how could you ever doubt me, two can play this game. Now for my shower I still have Lorie all over me.

"Willis," I called my servant. The poor muggle's had been memory wiped quite a lot. He did my laundry, gave me advice, and did a bunch of other things elves couldn't do.

"Yes, Master Diggory," he said flinching, he had once called me Faggory and the elves had made a song about it. That was when Jade was still here, we had both laughed but know if someone so much as dared I gave them clothes.

"I want you to wash these clothes, " I said stripping, "no burn them, actually do whatever you want with them, burn it, wash it, keep it, use it to clean." I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, I put a black towel around me and looked at the mirror.

Oh so that's where Ian got his eyes.

_What it couldn't be possible. Ian wasn't my son and Jade didn't have sex with me anytime soon before she left me._ My heartbeat had gotten faster.

Jade had to have been at least 2 months pregnant when she left me.

_But then wouldn't it have shown?_ _And besides, if I were Ian's dad Jade would have told me._

I must be going crazy talking to myself in my head. I looked at the mirror and stared into my own eyes and then I hit my head somewhere and fainted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

JP POV

"Mummy, what are you doing," asked Ian looking curiously into the bathroom. I had just gotten out of the shower and was going o the bathroom to the bedroom and back and forth.

"Ian, remember the dinner party I told you about," I said.

"Uh, the party you're going to with Uncle Blaise," Ian asked. They had met again and Blaise and he had a lot in common. Blaise promised to take us to a Falmouth Falcons vs. Puddlemere United game. He didn't mind that Ian called him Uncle. He said he was going to help me and Cedric get back together if I wanted or would find someone to be a great dad to Ian.

I laid out the burgundy bubble dress on the bed and looked at it. I had dried my hair. I sat down in front of the mirror and put mascara on. I had put smoky brown eye shadow on and blush. I got Red Premiere 752 Dior lipstick and put it on. I put on the dress and my matching high heels. I was running to the jewelry box and took out my gold fleur de lis necklace and my ruby earrings. I got my topaz colored wrap and grabbed Ian.

"Ian, your going to stay with Auntie Andromeda, okay, James, Fred, and Teddy are going to be there alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ian said.

"Alright, let me just get your bag and I'll drop you off, brush your teeth, and don't stay up all night," I said. Suddenly the bell rang. I ran to get the door Ian trailed after me.

"Uh, hello Blaise, you're early," I stammered.

"Uncle Blaise," shouted Ian. Blaise picked him up.

"Hey, buddy, are you going to have a great time at Auntie Andy's house," said Blaise.

"Well, not as much fun as a boring dinner party but I guess I just have to suffer with this," said Ian.

"Are you ready Ian," I asked the three of us were going to floo to Andromeda's house. Blaise came with us. When we walked outside after dropping Ian off I got a good look at him. His hair was prefect as always and his black suit made him look hotter if possible. He caught me staring at him.

"Alright there, Potter, come on. Side along apparation." Blaise said smirking.

We walked into the Minister's home and looked around.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

CD POV

Some elf of mine had helped me up and yeah. A week later, it was the dinner party. I had asked Blaise if he was going with Jade and I had ditched Lorie for some leggy model. You know that thing when your soul mate or crush walks through the door and everyone stares to look at her or like she's in the spotlight and there's wind blowing her hair, which is kind of weird because there is no wind! Well that's what happened when Jade walked in with Zabini.

She looked absolutely. . .

Stunning, breathtaking, wonderful, fantastic, brilliant, dazzling, striking, beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent, wonderful, superb, excellent, terrific, splendid, marvelous, fabulous, super, great, tremendous, incredible, amazing, astonishing, astounding, unbelievable, spectacular, impressive, extravagant, remarkable, extraordinary, outstanding, significant, elegant, lovely, alluring, appealing, charming, glamorous, enthralling, enchanting, heavenly, divine, blissful, delightful, pleasant, sensational, thrilling, awesome. . .

I would have gone on for days, and continued in different languages if my date, I just realized her name is Bella.

"So, Bella doll, not enjoying yourself," I asked when she tugged on my sleeve, and gave her a charming smile to make it look like I cared.

"Um, I'm fine and my name is Becca you know short for Rebecca," she said, but at this point I had zoned out again. "Cedric, Zabini and his date are coming this way doesn't she look pretty,"

PRETTY? How can she call Jade pretty, the word is to poor to even be considered to describe her. Look above for what she really is. But the two of them were walking this way. I pulled Bella, oh excuse me, Rebecca closer and tried to look like I was having a great time.

JP POV

Blaise and I were weaving through the crowd of people we had already spoken to the Minister. We saw Hermione and Ron, they looked great. Hermione was pregnant. Ron looked like he wanted to say something about my date but Hermione jabbed him in the ribs before he could say anything. Harry and Ginny were a lot more accepting of my date. I saw Jazzel weaving through the crowd, she smiled, and winked when she saw me, she pointed at my dress or was it Blaise, and gave thumbs up. Somehow we ended up in front of Cedric and his date. Oh my god, it was Rebecca. I had worked with her before and she was actually a great girl. They looked like they were having a blast. Well. . .They kinda both looked annoyed.

"You can't avoid him all night," said Blaise pulling me towards them.

"Oh, hey Jade," said Becca, ever so chirpy.

"Oh. . .Hi, Becca," I said flatly, I had should her a couple of pictures of me and Cedric before, why would she do this to me?

"You two know each other?" asked Cedric.

"Yes, she was the awesome designer I had to work with that I told you about," Becca said, annoyed.

"Oh, really, when?" asked Cedric.

"Today," Becca said narrowing her eyes at him. Blaise was shaking slightly with laughter. They announced that it was time for dinner, the I was sitting in between Blaise, and Cedric, with Becca on Cedric's other side. I decided to have a little fun and rubbed my leg against Cedric's. He looked extremely uncomfortable. And once I saw him look at Becca and tell her to stop. After dinner there was dancing. After a few songs with Blaise and a couple of other idiots I didn't know. I sat down. Becca and Cedric were dancing right in front of me and it was hard to tell whose body parts were whose. After the song was done, Blaise asked me for another dance so we were dancing right near each other. Cedric and I were locking eyes and moving in sync with our partners. Blaise asked if he could dance with Becca and suddenly I found myself in Cedric's arms. To make matters worse a slow song came on. Cedric tried to make polite conversation, but I didn't talk. I put my head on his chest and moved slowly in rhythm with the song. I looked up at Cedric and he was swooping down. . . his lips seemed really close. They were only half and inch away from mine. And then the song ended and there was an announcement. We both jumped apart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**50 different words to describe Jade's appearance by one Cedric Diggory. Aka Faggory**


	11. Chapter 11

CD POV

Suddenly the lights went out. I immediately thought of Jade and went to her. She was so surprised about the darkness she didn't say anything when I put her in my arms. My god if anyone ever tried hurting her I would beat them into a pulp. Then someone said in a loud and clear voice.

"Where is Potter, the girl has to be around here somewhere?"

"Maybe our source was wrong," said a lower voice.

"Impossible, our source was informed by many people she is certain that Potter will be here!"

"Well where is she? Hiding? Potter come out come out where ever you are."

Jade was shaking in my arms. Stupid bastards. It brought back to me the first time I had seen her after she came back. And I had overheard her and Blaise talk about it.

JP POV

Oh my god, Lorie must have been mad that Cedric didn't ask her to the dinner party. For the second time I had somehow gotten into Cedric's arms. I really don't care about that right know. I leaned into him, and buried my head in his chest and started sobbing. Lorie could be so evil. Ian had better be alright, just because she wants Cedric does not mean she can harm my son. The Aurors and ministry workers were brightening the room with spells. It looked like the mystery people were still there but you couldn't tell which ones were which because of their disguises.

"Jade," Cedric said, lifting up my head, "Jade, you have to get out of here."

Cedric put a disillusion charm on both of us and we were sneaking away. Zabini saw and followed. We went out to the gardens and Zabini apparated me home because I was too unstable to apparate by myself.

"Jade, you're going to stay here and get some sleep okay, Ian's going to be safe at Andromeda's house. And Cedric or I might floo over later,"

I changed into a purple nightie and got in bed.

CD POV

We had gotten the guest out of the Minister's home and were investigating. The minister had ordered several departments to put security spells around Jade's home. I didn't even get to make sure she was alright before Zabini took her home. While I was silently fuming, I didn't know that he was talking to me.

"Mr. Diggory you are the head of Improper Use of Magic and Usage of Dark Magic, you are our top officer, I want you to be Ms. Potter's bodyguard, and you were married to her so living in the same place as her should not be to difficult. " Argh. I hated when people did that. We were still married.

JP POV

I heard a cough. And I sat up. It was still dark. I saw a figure moving and started to scream.

"Jade, shhh, it's alright its me," Cedric said.

"Well, that's a mean joke to plan on someone," I said.

"Sorry," Cedric said sheepishly, "But we have to get along, I'm your bodyguard."

"Oh um, well, I can sleep in the couch and you can sleep in here, or I could just stay in Ian's room," I said.

"Um yeah, about that. . . I have to stay in a 10 feet radius of you," Cedric said.

"Um right. . .uh this is a king size bed hopefully we both can sleep here," I said.

"Right," Cedric nodded and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Cedric, are you planning on staying awake all night?" I asked.

"No, of course not, tomorrow I'll bring some of my stuff over, but um for today I guess I have to sleep in my boxers," Cedric said. I sighed and turned the lamp on.

CD POV

Jade had turned the light on. I took off my clothes and got in bed. I looked back at Jade, she was wearing a purple nightdress that barely covered her. Her nipples were hard. She seemed to have not noticed me staring at her because she was staring out to space. I reached over her to turn the light off. It was going to be a long night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..


	12. Chapter 12

**Nicknames for our favorite quidditch captains. **

**Roger Davies: Rabies**

**Cedric Diggory: Cedric Faggory**

**Oliver Wood: Ollywood**

**Marcus Flint: Marcus Flinch**

**Should Cedric and Jade have a heavy sex scene with him eating an ice cream sundae off her body****somewhere later in the story**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

CD POV

When I woke up, I found Jade in my asleep in my arms. Wow, we must have moved quite a lot in our sleep. Her hair was covering her pretty face, hiding it from me as usual. I brushed it away and looked at her sleeping form. I was tempted to kiss her just. . .once. But what if she woke up? I got out from under her slowly and tucked the covers around her.

I went to her bathroom to take a shower before I realized that all my clothes besides what I had worn last night were at home.

"Lucky," I whispered. There was a loud crack and my elf Lucky was in the bathroom with me.

"Yes master," he said.

"I want you to apparate Willis here with some of my clothes and things,' I said. I went and took a shower. Hmm, she used Herbal Essences, and Dove soap. I opened the cap of her conditioner, mmm, it smelled just like Jade, orange blossom, grapefruit and lemongrass. Willis had come and left my clothes, a few hygienic products, well basically he brought a suitcase of what you would take when you were going to go somewhere and stay for a few days. I got out, my hair was dripping and flat. I got out and saw Jade, she obviously did not notice that she wasn't the only one in the room; she was starting to take her clothes off facing away from me.

JP POV

I got up, and was glad to see that I was the only one in bed. Thank god, I hope it was a dream, and I really didn't have to live with Cedric. I got into the bathroom not noticing the steam and started to take my clothes off. A voice brought me back to reality.

"Jade," said Cedric. I stopped and looked at him.

"I was hoping it was a dream," I muttered.

"Well, sadly for you its not," Cedric said chuckling. I stared at him; fresh out of the shower wearing a black towel that had the initials C D embroidered on it in gold thread, his hair was dripping and brought more attention to his eyes, he looked so sexy. My eyes couldn't tear away from his chest.

"Jade, my face is up here," said Cedric, amused.

I looked up, "I know, but if I looked at your face all the time my neck would hurt." I looked and saw a faint scar on his left side it was slightly diagonal and went from the top of his ribs to midrib.

"True," he said.

"What happened," I asked, moving towards him and tracing the scar. I hadn't seen it before so he most likely got it after I left him.

"It's a battle scar, I'll tell you the story later, you have to take a shower," said Cedric laughing, and grabbed his clothes.

CD POV

Wow, maybe getting back together with Jade would be easier than I thought. I know I shouldn't be having these perverted thoughts but Jade in the shower was just so sexy. Hmm, I could do something productive.

"Lucky," I called.

"Yes Master," he said.

"I want you to make a breakfast for 3, with all of my and Jade's favorites," I said.

Jade walked in wearing a white oxford with the buttons undone and a blue tank top underneath. She was wearing khaki shorts, and I finally realized just how skinny she was.

"Mmm, something smells good," Jade said, "but we have to get Ian before we eat,"

"Right, um Jade can Andromeda let him floo here." I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jade said.

A few Minutes later we heard noise in the living room.

"Mummy," shouted Ian running to Jade. Jade Picked him up and swung him around in the air.

"Ian, sweetheart, how was it," Jade asked.

"Okay," Ian said his stomach giving a loud growl.

"Ian, did you eat," asked Jade.

"Yeah, but can I have a snack," Ian asked.

"Alright," Jade said carrying him to the kitchen.

"Mummy, what's Cedric doing her?" asked Ian.

"Oh he's just going to stay here for a while," Jade said.

JP POV

"Mum, can I have _Bara brith_," Ian asked. He had loved the Welsh food, while I on the other hand had not. Well that's one thing he got from his father. But who eats that for breakfast?

"That's, the sweet bread wit the raisins," said Cedric looking at me amused. Ugh, I forgot, he was Welsh.

"Oh yeah, um yeah," I stammered. Ian and Cedric were eating the weird bread together along with jam, and bacon. I ate the toast and eggs.

"Mummy can I have some bacon," asked Ian. Cedric gave him some. UGH! Why do Ian and Cedric have so much in common?

Ian had ran off, and I started to do the dishes but Cedric called Twinkle and asked her to do it.

CD POV

Jade's son certainly has a great taste in Welsh food, but that's kind of weird because Jade hates most of the food made in that style. Maybe Ian's dad was Welsh. Blaise did tell me that She was living in Wales for the past 3 years. I called Twinkle to do the dishes having had completely forgotten that she was Jade's old house elf.

"Mistress Jade, is that you! You have been well Mistress!" squeaked the she-elf.

"Um, hi Twinkle," said Jade.

"Oh well I'll go and watch TV with Ian," I said. Jade followed me into the living room.

"You are so lazy," she muttered.

"Mummy can I ride my broom?" asked Ian. I raised my eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, Cedric will you play with him?" Jade asked.

"I have to be in ten feet radius of you," I said.

"Fine, I'll be in a broom ten feet away from you," Jade muttered.

Ian had a complete set of a quaffle, 2 bludgers, 2 bats, and a snitch. They were made for kids and the bludgers were slowly and hit with less force. The snitch was as big as a golf ball and a little bit slower than the real thing.

JP POV

"You got him a lot of quidditch supplies," Cedric said.

"I know, he got that for his 2nd birthday," I said.

"Hmm, what position does he play," asked Cedric.

"Seeker," I said. Cedric opened his to say something but Ian had come out shouting so now Cedric and Ian were tossing the quaffle around and letting the snitch fly away before grabbing it. Ian got tired soon and got down.

"Ian, wanna fly with me," I asked the two year old.

"Yay!"

We were flying with Ian in front of me and having a blast. The rest of the day was alright but I do have to get used to the fact that Cedric and I were sleeping in the same bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Next Chapter a week with Cedric, Jade and Ian living together. Currently its January in the story. Jade's birthday is on February 13 and V day is coming up! Ian's birthday is in April 18 and the wedding is in August.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sean Biggerstaff**** is pretty hot. For those of you who don't know who he is, shame on you. ARE YOU REAL Harry POTTER FANS! So anyways he's the guy who played Oliver Wood. I thought that the girls who played Alicia and Katie would be prettier, but oh well.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

JP POV

I had put the alarm for 5 in the morning. So when it rang in the morning Cedric groaned and accidentally hit me in the fast when he tried to turn the alarm off. Its not like I'm really mad about it because I had decided to sit up at that moment. I took a quick shower and went to make breakfast. An hour later Ian and Cedric walked in drowsily.

"Smells good," Cedric said putting Ian on his chair. I put a plate of food in front of Cedric and Ian.

"Ian, its warm," I said to the two year old that was going to grab it with his hands. I sat next to him, scooped up a spoonful of scrambled eggs, and blew on it before putting it in Ian's mouth, for once not having to lure him with dragons and yeah to get the food into his mouth. After breakfast I had to drag Ian to the restroom. Because I don't know how it happened but he still managed to get food all over himself even though I was feeding him. Cedric offered to do the dishes, in other words he called one of his house elves to do the dishes and stood at the door while I was cleaning Ian. Suddenly an owl that looked extremely like Cedric's tawny owl Apollo came and dropped a letter on Cedric's head. Cedric read the letter and looked slightly distracted. He hardly noticed when his owl nipped his ear. I wonder what that was about? He hardly noticed when I left with Ian to go to the living room and started watching Sponge Bob with Ian. He followed us slowly.

CD POV

I followed Jade and Ian to the bathroom who had food everywhere on him except in his mouth it seemed. I laughed lightly. Then my owl Apollo dropped a letter on my head. He never was one with manners. I opened it and read it frowning.

_Dear Cedric,_

_How are you, sweetheart? I found out that Jade came back to London. Wales not working out for her? Are you two still together? She's a nice girl but your father claims that she came into your life to mess with you. I heard from Mrs. Zabini that she has a son. It is yours, right. Well, I heard about the ex-Death eaters, poor girl. What could she have possibly done to deserve that? Your father claims that she only came back to you because of them and wanted your protection. He seems to forget, that it was he, who picked her to be your wife. I simply cannot wait to meet my grandson. Mrs. Zabini said that his name was Ian. Does he have a birthday coming up? I owe him presents for the first two years of his life. Well I hope he doesn't hate me. Speaking of birthdays, Jade's is coming up. You have to get her something! I want you and her to come over to our place tomorrow. I won't take a NO for an answer, Cedric Anthony Diggory! Does the boy look like you more or Jade more? Oh well I suppose I have to wait until tomorrow to find out. I hope he likes me! Well, till tomorrow son._

_Love,_

_Mother_

One could simply see my discomfort. My mother's enthusiasm is too much to handle. She wants to meet Ian. What was I supposed to tell her, hi mum meet Ian, Jade's son who isn't your grandson. Well I had to figure something out. And why are the two of them such good friends, by two I mean Blaise's mother and mum. But somehow I knew I had to get Jade and Ian there otherwise I'll be a dead son.

I suppose. . . I could ask Jade. – Regular Cedric

_Yeah, the truth never hurts – Angel Cedric_

**What are you talking about? She'll say no – Devil Cedric**

Guys I need advice

_Right, but won't Ian think it's weird that he has to call you dad and your parents his grandparents?_

**Yeah, that one's observant, too observant if you ask me.**

_No one asked you!_

**Yeah well, Cedric don't tell her the truth!**

_Tell her the truth, she'll understand. This is the Jade that you had been married to. The one that comforted you when you were panicking about the Triwizard Tournament. She understood the pressure you had then and your worries this is much simpler._

**Are you kidding me! This is the Jade that left you! The one that lied to you about having a date for the Yule Ball, remember Seamus asked her a week after you did and she said yes, she never saw that you were in the library that day.**

Hmm, you guys aren't helping at all.

_This is all your fault!_

**Are you kidding me!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I ignored the voices in my head and followed Jade and Ian into the living room. They were watching this weird sponge in this black cube called a T.V. I stared at the back of Jade's head. She must have noticed my gaze because she turned around and smiled. I smiled back at her, and sat down on at her side.

She put leaned back into me and said, "What's wrong Mister. I–Can–Protect–Jade–From–the–Bloody–Ex Death–Eaters,"

"Hmmm, what do you mean," I asked. She turned around and was straddling me in the couch. I kept looking back at Ian who decide that he didn't want to know what we were doing sat down in front of the tv and turned the volume up.

"You know what I mean," Jade said.

"Um, I pretty sure I don't,' I breathed my pants were feeling rather uncomfortable.

"No, what's with the letter," she asked.

"Nah—nah—nothing," I stammered.

"Oh, um okay, it's probably none of my business," Jade said. After a rather awkward moment she got off me and sat next to me. She was looking at the T.V. with a determined look on her face. But it was her business.

"Jade," I said.

"Mmmm,"

"It's about the letter,"

"Its fine, Cedric, you don't have to tell me what it was about," Jade said turning side ways to have her blue eyes pierce through my brown ones.

"But, it is your business, Mum want me to go over to her house tomorrow to spend the day," I said.

"Ahhh, good old Nikki," Jade murmured.

"Yeah, you know how she is," I said.

"Hm, but if your guarding me does that mean I have to go with you," she asked. I completely forgot about the ten feet radius thing I told her I had to be within her. Okay so maybe it wasn't the exact truth, but she still had to be in my eyesight.

"Oh does your mum know about Ian," asked Jade. I nodded. "And who does she think the dad is?" she asked.

"Me," I whispered.

"Right, um how am I supposed to make Ian call. . .wait," Jade said. "Ian get over here."

"Yes, Mummy," asked Ian.

"You know how you call Molly Grandma Weasley and Arthur Granddad Weasley," Jade said.

"Yeah," Ian said.

"Well tomorrow, we're visiting Cedric's parents okay, and you have to call them Grandmum Nikki and Granddad Amos, oh and call Cedric dad in front of them," Jade said.

"But mummy I don't want to call Cedric dad," Ian whined.

"Fine but you have to call the others what I told you," Jade said. She didn't even argue with him.

"Fine,"

"_Fine,"_

"Fine,"

"_Fine,"_

"Alright,"

"_Alright,"_

"Alright,"

"_Alright,"_

"Okay,"

"_Okay,"_

"Okay then,"

"_Okay then,"_

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST STOP!" I screamed.

"Mummy he's a meanie,"

"I know, huh,"

"Let's leave,"

"Come on then he looks like he's gonna blow up."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Next Chapter: The Diggory Mansion. Yay! Two chapters in one day and a huge improvement. This chapter was mostly in Cedric's POV. Should the next chapter have a little Ian POV.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Devine is the third person who is narrating the story when it's not in any of the characters POV. You'll find out who she is somewhere in the story. The Stunners are good singers and the Harry Potter theme songs are pretty good. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Devine's Commentary

The next morning Cedric and Jade were rushing around her home. After breakfast they flooed to the Diggory Mansion. A house elf opened the door.

"Mistress Diggory will be with you shortly," the elf said.

"Um, thank you," Jade said. Nikki Diggory rushed to the foyer to greet her son and his family; little did she know that she was right; Ian was indeed Cedric Diggory's son. So she greeted warmly them, wearing fancy royal blue robes, her dark blonde her was tied up in a high elegant do, it was needless to say that her beauty suited her age.

"'Ello Cedric, you 'ave been gone for too long, zis 'ouse iz too big for your father and me. Ah, zis must be my leetle grandson, Ian. 'Ow are you sweetheart? Oh Jade, you look vell, very vell, one might say," Mrs. Diggory said with a smile.

"Hello mum," said Cedric leaning down to his mother's height to give her a kiss.

"You!" shrieked Mrs. Diggory in partly anger towards her son and partly humor, "Vat did you exactly expect to 'appen by not letting your mozzer meet 'er grandson?"

"I . . . um . . . I," stammered Cedric. At that exact moment, Ian decided to save his father from answering, but he didn't really know that he was saving his father from answering; see Ian really was tired of standing at the foyer and wanted to talk to Mrs. Diggory already, she seemed like a nice enough person to talk to in his opinion.

"Hello, Grandmother," said Ian giving a charming smile, that was a miniature version of Cedric's, might I add, Mrs. Diggory noticed.

"Ah! 'E talks, 'iz smile iz just like 'iz father's," said Mrs. Diggory. Jade smiled uncertainly, she had not expected anyone to notice so soon. Cedric however was looking at his mother in amusement, since he thought that Ian wasn't his son. Mrs. Diggory picked Ian up and carried him to the parlor with two very uncertain parents following after the two of them.

Mrs. Diggory seemed to have kept true to her word and Ian was surrounded by presents. She was helping him open them and telling him how sorry she was for missing his birthday and that they had to stay for the night.

"Mother," began Cedric wearily, "it's not even dark yet!"

"But you 'ave to stay!" demanded Mrs. Diggory.

"Alright, we'll stay," Jade said smiling, but I knew she just said that because she didn't want to argue with her. That her smile had never been more fake then at that moment.

"You two get to see 'im all the time, go off some vere for a good snog," Mrs. Diggory said, waving the two of them away, "oh, and Cedric your father will be back later 'e 'ad work today."

"Great, just what I needed." Jade muttered walking to the gardens. Cedric followed her. They sat on the long wooden bench swing.

JP POV

"Cedric, I'm bored," I whined.

"You know we could always do what mother told us to do," Cedric said jokingly.

"Or we could not," I said.

"Jade wanna go swimming?" Cedric suddenly asked.

"I don't have my swimming suit," I said without giving Cedric a real answer.

"It hasn't stopped you before, come on please," begged Cedric.

"Ugh fine, but I hate walking," I said moodily.

"Was that your only problem?" asked Cedric getting off the swing and swinging me on his shoulder.

"Cedric, I hate being upside down while moving," I said.

"Okay then," he said flipping me so he was carrying me bridal style. What the hell I am not a toy!

"I know your not," Cedric said. Oh Shit, did I said that out loud.

"Yeah you did," I should stop talking.

"That's a good idea," Cedric said. We were getting closer to the pond and farther away from the gardens with each step.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry for this short chapter. The next one is gonna be good. Skinny Dipping! You know i thought Roger Davies would be hotter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait but, I seriously need reviews guys! Or I'm feeling like I'm writing the worst story in the world that no one is going to end up reading anyways. **

…

JP POV

Cedric finally let me down when we were near the pond. I moved my hand up to ruffle his hair.

"Gee, thanks Cedric, I would have gotten tired walking here," I said teasingly.

"Gee, you're welcome Jade, you've gotten lighter," Cedric said with humor.

"What is that supposed to mean," my hand froze on his hair.

"Nothing, Jade, now are you going to take your hand off," Cedric asked. I moved to lower my hand but my black oxford sleeve seemed to have gotten caught on the buttons of his Caribbean blue polo. Cedric moved his hand and tugged it off.

"Okay, how is it that you managed to get your shirt caught on mine," Cedric asked.

"Hmph," I walked away and went behind a bush. I had taken off my oxford and was wearing a light gray camisole and black short shorts.

"Jade, today's the 29th of January, right?"

"Yes, why."

"No reason, your birthday's coming up."

"Don't you dare get me anything!" I said. Cedric laughed but didn't really say anything so I got to where he still was near the pond and poked him.

"I mean it!"

"Alright," Cedric said. He turned around and I realized that he topless. _So gorgeous. No, no, no! Look at his eyes. _What the? Cedric was looking a bit lower than my face and higher than the ground.

"Like what you see," I said jokingly. He smiled.

"Come on Jade," He picked me up and dropped me in the pond. He got in himself making a large splash when I finally resurfaced.

"Oh, you are so dead!" I screeched, spitting out water.

We were splashing each other in the water and then he went below surface and pulled my leg making me go under. Our hair was floating around our heads and my camisole was floating around my ribs. I looked into Cedric's eyes that had gone from chocolate brown to dark brown eyes filled with thirst, hunger, and…lust. He dove in for a kiss and was kissing me harder and more desperately than he ever had in our other "accidental" kisses. I parted my lips to express surprise, but he just took advantage of that to deepen the kiss. I dug my fingernails into his back, unable to stop myself. After a few minutes, he broke away. And we both surfaced.

"Sorry, about that, I just wanted to do that." He said looking at me with sadness and concern. I grinned and laughed it off by saying,

"Everything you do has consequences, Ced you do realize?"

"Really?" Cedric said smirking.

'Yes, really, I said, splashing him in the face. The look on his face made me laugh so hard that I didn't notice when he closed the distance in between us. He had a dark look in his eyes as he pinned me against his chest.

"And do you what the consequences for that is Jade?" He whispered into my ear, his breathe tickling me.

"No." I said slightly afraid.

"THIS!" He captured my lips for another kiss.

This kiss was more lust filled and satisfying. When we finally pulled away we were both breathing unevenly.

"That was something!" said Cedric leaning onto me.

"Look at the time Jade, the suns setting!" He saw my face and added shyly, "If you want we can do this tomorrow as well. "

We got out and dried ourselves and walked towards the mansion.

….

CD POV  
I can't believe I actually did that. I thought things would be awkward with Jade afterwards, but she seemed to have warmed up to me a bit. Maybe it was because of Mum she was being nicer so that Mum wouldn't have suspected anything but still I was glad. Maybe we'd be back together in no time. Ian had fallen asleep and was sleeping on Jade's arms.

My dad had just come home. I saw Jade visibly pale. I moved closer to her and hugged her protectively.

"Amos you vill never guess vo stopped by!"

"Was it you sister?"

"No, Cedric and 'is son!" I saw Jade frown when Mum said my son.

"Cedric has a son? It's not his son Nikki it's the whore's." I saw Jade narrow her eyes.

"It'z 'is son too Amos!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ven I say that little boy looks like 'is father, 'e does. I vould know. Cedric looked liked 'im ven 'e vas younger, except for zee 'air vich I can tell is a mixture of Jade and Cedric's 'air!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Amos 'e's our grandson?"

"I realize that but he is still related to her."

"Amos 'ow can you say zat about our only grandson!" Mum was crying by now. They had gone to where Jade and I were. I got up and hugged mum.

"YOU!" said Dad glaring at Jade.

"Yes me, Amos,"

"Cedric what are you doing with her?"

"She's my wife, Dad!"

"She's still your wife I told you to get divorced!"

"'E loves 'er Amos, it would kill 'im if 'e does 'aven't you seen 'im." Mum said wearily from my side.

"Exactly, she'll pretend to love and then leave him again. Nikki I refuse to lose my son because of her!"

"Dad, I love Jade, she won't leave me," I said.

"How can you be so sure Cedric? It is not love if it is one sided! Be gone you, I will not tolerate to have whores in my house!"

"Fine. I'll just grab my things and leave with Ian." Jade said coldly.

"No, Amos 'ow could you, my only grandson." Said Mum.

"I have custody of Ian and I'll issue a court order that you would be unable to see him ever again!" said Jade angrily.

"Hmmm, well if you think I'll stand and watch my grandson get raised by _you_, just watch! We'll get custody of him so you better get ready to say bye to him!"

"Why, I'm his mother! You didn't even know he existed Amos and now you just want to take him away from me! I already gone to court about this if the father's family asked for custody. They said no because I was fit to support him and raise him. And if I'm not his guardian than my parents or his godmother would be. I'll say that my parents are going to be much better guardians then you! And don't even think that your connects can help you know! Everybody knows that Potter is a much bigger name then Diggory will ever be!"

"Vat vould about Cedric?"

"What about me!" I said.

"Vell doesn't 'e get to be Ian's guardian?"

"ME?" I said. Truth be told I didn't even think about considering to be Ian's guardian because he wasn't even really my son and I couldn't see Ian being thrilled to be with anyone but Jade."Um, I'm staying out of this."

"You his FATHER!" Dad said appalled.

"Well, I'm leaving." Jade said _Accio_-ing her and Ian's things, she left. I felt so heartbroken, Jade couldn't leave me, didn't she realize that I was going to die losing her again after I just found her. I ran after her ignoring my father's outraged outcries calling Jade. She apparated before she heard me. I apparated to her house and waited.

…

**DRAMATIC! Poor Cedric. Two kisses in one chapter sorry for the long wait you guys.  
**R **R **_**R **__**R**__R__ R _**R**

E **E **_**E **__**E**__E__ E _**E**

V **V **_**V **__**V**__V__ V_**V**

I** I **_**I **__**I**__I__ I _**I**

E **E **_**E **__**E**__E__ E _**E**

W **W **_**W **__**W**__W__ W _**W**

**REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, me again. Hmm, I hope you like this chapter. Yeah. So what else is new? Can you please, pretty please ice-cream sundae with hot fudge, peanut crumbs, whipped cream and cherry on the top review! If you do I'll give you a preview of my next chapter. I'm not above bribery at all am i. Well anyhow I hope you like my story. Check out my profile to read some of my other stories. You make me proud…of…um…my writing abilities? Yeah so yay! **

…

…

JP POV

Hmm, I had gone to my parent's house breaking down and telling them everything. My dad looked ready to kill and had been furious. My mum and I tried to calm him down and he had promised me he wouldn't do anything. I had put Ian to bed in my old bedroom and had changed when I realized that the minister was going to be angry at me because Cedric wasn't with me. I wasn't going to go back to the Diggory Mansion so I apparated to my flat hoping that he had went back.

Cedric had fallen asleep on the couch mostly likely waiting for me. Aw, he looked so cute with his bed head and a little frown on his face. I had to wake him up or he was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Cedric wake up," I shook him lightly.

"Mmmm, Jade please stay, I'm sorry…" muttered Cedric. I stared at him, he really thought I would leave him? I shook Cedric harder.

"Cedric, wake up and I'll have sex with you," I said, I had to try.

"What are you wearing?"muttered Cedric. I laughed.

"You'll, see, wake up please," I begged. Cedric opened his eyes and looked adorably confused. He saw me near the couch and pulled me down on top of him for a hug.

"Jade, am I dreaming?" his voice laced with sleep.

"No," I said burrowing my head in his shoulder.

"Where's Ian?" he asked.

"At my parents house.'

"Listen, Jade I am so sorry, about that!"

"Its fine Ced, your dad and I never got along even when Ian wasn't born."

"Hmm, so is everything fine between us Jade," Cedric said leaning back and losing his eyes. I smacked him on the shoulder and his eyes flew open.

"What?"

"Don't fall asleep yet," I said.

"Why not? You are in your sleeping clothes, I wanna sleep," demanded Cedric, his eyes racking over my scantily satin-clad body.

"I am and you're not, and besides you're not sleeping on the couch!" I said.

"Hmm, fine!" Cedric said carrying me bridal style to my bedroom.

"Ced, are you really in love with me?" I asked, thinking about how Cedric had defended me from his dad.

"Yes, what did you think I hated you," said Cedric kissing me.

"Jade?" Cedric asked a few minutes later.

"Mmm,"

"Is the offer for the sex still open?"

I laughed. "Yes, Cedric, now or later?"

"Now!"

"Okay then, but first I have to reach the bed!" Cedric rolled his eyes at me.

…

CD POV

A few days later after the whole thing with Jade waking out, I noticed that Ian was always gloomy whenever he saw Jade and me together. It looked like I would still have to make him like me because they are a package deal. He seemed to be spending more and more time with his grandparents and Blaise then with Jade. I could see that this was hurting Jade.

A few days later Jazzel invited Jade to go to this auction with her. Jade really wanted to go. Children weren't also allowed. I think Jade didn't think of me to babysit Ian because she told Jazzel she couldn't go; Her parents were going away to the Bahamas for the weekend, Blaise was working on a case, Jasper was going to be busy with work and his daughters would be at his mum's house. I told her that I would watch Ian while she went to the auction and that I didn't think I would be possible for her to get hurt while she was with Jazzel.

…

And now its Saturday and now Ian and I are left at home while Jade's out with Jazzel having a jolly time. Ian started at me coldly and went to his room. AWKWARD! I have to deal with him. Well we got through the morning alright but then during lunch Ian spoke, I didn't even realize he was talking at first and realized that it was different from the happy three year old tone he had before or maybe he's two.

"Do you love my mum?" Ian asked quietly.

"What?"

"Do you love my mum?" Ian repeated.

"I…yes, of course!" I said afraid of this little boy that could possibly never hurt me.

"Hesitation means its not real," he said and I wasn't even sure that Ian was talking to me. I mean seriously how many two year olds talk like that, he I decide was too, too mature for his age.

"Look, Ian I love your mum, I would never hurt her," I said.

"That's what my dad aid, but you know what he left her! He makes her cry to sleep every single night! He hurt her! If my mum goes through this pain again I will hurt you, I don't care how long it takes for me to find you, to catch you, to make you pay, you will regret it if you hurt my mum," Ian said angrily with tears flowing, "prove that you love her, my mum won't let the same thing happen to her twice…" Ian broke off, "I know you're probably different from my father Mr. Diggory but my mum is still in love with him, she won't hear anything about what he does, my father…"

I wondered how a man could have possibly ruined his own chid and the woman that loved him, what did he do?

…

**Ian's confession! Next chapter. Review! I'm going to be a bit slow with my writing because school has begun! Yay, school, I personally love it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry to my numerous fans but no one can have Ian because I don't have him in custody, Jade is his legal guardian and doesn't seem to be letting anyone have him anytime soon but, for now I "borrowed" him from Jade to help me write. Oh wait he's not supposed to know anything yet.**

**Ian: Hey Erin!**

**Me: Hi Ian **

**Ian: Review! If you want me to like Cedric!**

**I wrote this entire chapter during nutrition. It's my longest chapter yet! So I don't think I'm going to change my username again because know its my actual name! I'm related to Cho! Haha, Cho Chang and Erin Chang.**

…**.**

CD POV

"Ian, it's going to be okay," I said taking the small boy in my arms.

"No its not," Ian said angrily, his voice muffled against my shirt. Ian looked up at me, "you know something Mr. Diggory, it hurts my mum to look at me, I know it does she has this hurt look when every she looks at me."

"Oh," I said not really sure what to do.

"My eyes, you know I wish I had blue eyes, my mum said that dad has brown eyes, I see her getting lost in my eyes and I know that she sees my father."

"Ian did you know that Jade used to be married?" I asked.

"Um, well I guess it was expected, my grandparents always talk about my dad hurting my mum."

"Do you know who she was married to?" I asked.

"Where are you going with this Mr. Diggory?"

"I was married to Jade, Jade was my wife." I said.

"NO!" Ian let out a scream and scrambled out of my arms, " YOU WERE NOT, YOU WERE NOT MARRIED TO MY MUM! YOU WERE NOT THE ONE THAT BROKE HER HEART MR. DIGGORY; I WON'T LET IT BE YOU! You're the good guy!" Ian said running to his room, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUY NOT THE GUY WHO BROKE MY MOTHER'S HEART! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

Ian ran to his room and locked the door, I couldn't open it. I supposed Jade was really cautious about her, **our**, son's safety and had put a spell on it that only the caster could remove on the door. So Ian would only come out when he wanted to or Jade opened the door.

Why didn't I notice it earlier? Ian and I had the same eyes. We had a lot of other things in common. But that would mean that I had gotten Jade pregnant two years ago. I tried to picture what had happened two years ago.

_"Cedric, what are you doing," asked Jade as I grabbed her from the behind._

_"Just wanted to spend a little time with my wife, is that a crime," I asked in mock horror. She turned around so she faced me._

_"Yes, I'm busy," Jade said pulling away. I started kissing her at first she resisted then she moaned when I kissed a sensitive part on her neck. I knew I was winning.__ Jade was so easy to win over._

_"Ceddy, as much as this is fun I'm having a hard time kissing you, you giant," Jade said._

_I growled, "Don't call me, Ceddy." Then I lifted her up so she could kiss me easily and put her legs around my waist and I started kissing her softly at first and then deepening the kiss. She struggled with my belt as I started unbuttoning her shirt. _

_"Cedric, a little help," Jade whined. I stopped opening her buttons to take off my belt. Then I yanked her shirt off some of the buttons ripped off as did the shirt. I paused a minute to look at her breasts, that were still concealed her bra. I ripped my shirt off as well. Jade ran her hands along my rock hard abs. I fumbled with the strap on her bra and finally got it to open. I took my bra off looking at my breasts._

_"You are so beautiful," I said my voice thick with emotion. _

_Then I took one of her nipples in my mouth and started teasing and sucking it. When I was done I did the same to the other. I carried her awkwardly to our bed and laid her down while starting at her with a hungry look on my eyes as I took my pants and boxers off. I got on the bed on top of her and took off her mini skirt and panties. Our hips were moving in rhythm as I pushed myself in her. I made her cum and scream my name loudly. I came a few seconds later. I panted on top of her trying not to squish her with my154 lb body._

_The ministry party was coming up. I had planned to go with Jade but I had to get there early I left her a note._

_**Jade sweetheart, **_

_**Had to go to the party early. Sorry babe duty calls. I know that you'll look absolutely breath taking tonight and you have no idea how upset I am that I 'm not the first person to see you tonight. I'll see you tonight and won't leave you for a second**_

_**-Cedric Diggory a.k.a. Your sexy husband that you love **_

_Lori Zabini asked me to dance while I looked at my watch."Come on Cedric enjoy the party!"_

"_Lori I'm waiting for my wife."_

"_Did she say you can't have fun while you wait?"_

"_I what…no!"_

"_Then what's the problem? Cedric dance with me!" I obeyed dancing with her while I looked for Jade. Suddenly Lori kissed me. I tried to push her off and when I finally managed I saw Jade running away from me crying. I glared at Lori as I ran after Jade. I yelled out her name. She decided to not listen to me. We got outside a couple of men wolf whistled and made catcalls and I grabbed my wand glaring at them and daring them to try anything. Jade apparated away. _

_I looked everywhere for her. I checked my parents' home, our home, Jade's parents' home, her cousin Jasper; his wife, his mother's homes, Cho Chang, Harry and Ginny, the Weasleys, Aaron Lee, Jason Choi, the John Kim's, my aunt Riley and uncle Edward's home. I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched for days I had the Ministry look. I was hoping Jade would call Twinkle her old house elf and I'd know where she was. Everyone said that she didn't want to be found by me. _

_Lori came to me after Jade left and I screamed at her. She did nothing but I let her comfort me even though she was the one that ruined my life. I couldn't stand to be in our bedroom alone sleeping with out Jade by my side. I found out from the Minister that Jade had become quite famous in Wales and was coming back to London to do his daughter's wedding. And then I saw her with Ian and I thought that my heart that was broken into a thousand pieces had those small pieces broken into the millions. She glared at me. _

It was possible I decided that Ian could be my son. My own mother could tell before I could. Why didn't I think anything was wrong when Jade shake when my mother said that Ian looked just like me? I was mad for the first time in my life I was mad at Jade. I know that it was a hard time for her but she didn't let me meet my own son! She had him hate me! Why was I mad? I had my own family. Sure it would take time to make Ian love me and I wasn't ready to forgive Jade yet but I had gotten what I had wanted since Jade was a first year.

"_Dad!" I shouted, ready for fourth year. _

"_Yes, Cedric?" _

"_I want to marry her!" I said pointing to a small, tiny Jade who was talking to Hermione Granger. _

"_Oh, son well I suppose she is pretty Cedric but if you want something you have to work for it!" My father had me try to become friends with the first year. _

_Jade had walked into my compartment by it looked like mistake, she looked around and said, "Mione the toad isn't here!" whatever that meant. Hermione came into our compartment too, "Jade, did you ask them?" _

_Jade glared at her._

"_Ask them?"_

"_But why? It's not my toad!" "Fine 'Mione, um did you guess see a toad anywhere?" Jade asked rolling her eyes._

"_No we didn't," said Roger Davies. Jade gave Hermione a what-did- I tell-ya look._

_After Jade and Hermione left we got to talking about them. _

"_That 'Mione girl is gonna end up in Ravenclaw1" Tom said._

"_No!" shouted Roger, lowering his voice he said, "but I wouldn't mind if Jade got into Ravenclaw she looks like she's smart!"_

_I huffed._

"_What Ced, she isn't going to get into Hufflepuff, wonder if Sprout counts hitting on first yeas in other houses as passable interhouse relationships." Evan said. I smacked him._

"_I do not have a crush on Jade!" _

"_But I do!" _

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hmm, Cedric she's not even your girl!"Tom said. I hit him._

"_Yet," he added. _

_It was seventh year and my last chance to get with Jade and then my father told me about arranged marriages. I found out it was Jae and I must have thanked my father a million times. _

I heard laughter and Jade came in. I had a furious planted on my face. Jade came into the living room.

"Where's Ian?" she asked. _Like she sooo didn't know that Ian was my son. _I thought angrily.

"In his, bedroom the door's locked," I said coldly.

"Ceddie what's wrong?" Jade said putting her hands on my face. I glared at her. _She cannot call me Ceddie._

"Why do I have a feeling that your anger is directed towards me?" Jade whispered. She hugged me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Ian…is…my…son?" I said angrily pounding out each word. Jade started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and yanked her into my lap with her facing me.

"Jade, I will not allow you to walk away from me, give me an answer." I said angrily. I could barely see from my vision that had turned red that I was hurting Jade and that she had tears falling.

"Yes, Ian is your son Cedric, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you okay, but I was feeling angry and wanted nothing not even a child to tie us together. So you see Cedric, I really didn't cheat on you, I just didn't want you to know because you know how your parents are; if I had told you they would have wanted custody of Ian." Jade said crying. I hugged her and said,

"Jade, Ian hates me. He sees me as the guy who ruined his mother; he's ashamed to be related to me."

"Don't worry, he'll love you soon enough," Jade said.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Uh huh,"

"Why did you name Ian, Ian?"

Jade sighed, "You would be bound to ask but remember that day we were at the lake talking about our future when I was seventeen? You told me that you wanted a son named Ian."

I tried to look back at that memory.

_Jade was reading a book by the lake. I put my head in her lap and saw that she was reading __Her Mother's Hope__ and had the book __Her Daughter's Dream__ next to her. _

"_What are you reading about?" I asked. Jade put the book beside her and smiled at me. _

"_It's a mother daughter relationship book thing, I find that I prefer __Chicken Soup for the Soul__ series better, but my mum wants me to read it." _

"_You guys have a great relationship," I said._

"_Tell her, that for me please, Ced?" _

"_Speaking of mothers. Do you want children, Jade?" I asked playing with her hair._

"_Yeah, don't you Cedric?" Jade asked running her hand through my hair._

"_Yeah," after a few minutes I spoke again, "hey Jade what would you name our child if it was a girl?" _

"_Um, I'd name her Nichole Iris Diggory,"_

"_Why?" I demanded_

"_Well, Nichole is close to your mother's name; Nikki and Iris is a flower just like my mother's; Rose."_

"_What about Blossom, Lilac, Violet, Lily, Lotus, Lavender, Jasmine, Tulip, Orchid…."_

"_Did you read a gardening pamlet or something?" Jade asked._

"_No," I said defensively._

"_How about Ivy then?"_

"_Okay! If we had a son I would name him Ian!" I said._

"_Ian?" Jade said scrunching up her face._

"_Yeah, that dad's middle name. Ian Joseph Diggory. Since we're using our parents names."_

"_Okay, then, come on Cedric. I can't believe you want me to be pregnant already!"_

"Thanks Jade," I said.

"No problem, so Ian's in his room, let's go," Jade said. We heard a crash and a couple of bangs and Ian screaming for us.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! Mummy! HELP!" Jade and I raced to Ian's room and Jade blasted the door open. _I can't believe I didn't think about that. _

The room was a mess; everything was cluttered and messed up. Ian was nowhere in sight. Jade sank to the ground crying and muttering "no, no, I knew it she was after Ian! My only son."

I sank down with her; my heart was being shred into pieces. "JADE! Who has her! Was it the same people that were looking for you?" I asked. Jade nodded. I got my wand out and sent alerts and messages to the Ministry. Blaise apparated into Ian's room. The apparition wards had been broken.

"Blaise did you remove the wards?" I asked.

"No, Cedric. This is bad! Really bad! Whoever has Ian works in the Ministry he/she took off the wards we can't tell where they're apparating Ian? Where they are? So we have to try to find Ian using blood."

"Using blood?" I repeated.

"It would have been better if Ian was a girl, mother's have a stronger link with their daughters and fathers have a stronger link with their sons. We need to get Ian's dad's blood signature and use highly advanced magic to find a match with it in the whole world because we don't now were they are."

"Take my blood!" I said.

"Wait, he knows?" Blaise asked.

"Take my blood Blaise goddamn it! I can't lose my son after finding him so soon."

…..

**I swear you guys I am not the person who kidnapped Ian. This is so scary. The damn person has to be caught! Review if you want the Diggorys to end up as a happy family. I'm sorry guys for the suspense and everything but I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 10 reviews for this chapter. Review and you get a preview don't forget that!**

**P ~ is for Peeves**

**L ~ is for Lily Luna Potter**

**E ~ is for Emmeline Vance**

**A ~ is for Albus Dumbledore**

**S ~ is for Sirius Black**

**E ~ is for Ernie Macmillan**

**R ~ is for Remus Lupin**

**E ~ is for Eloise Midgen**

**V ~ is for Viktor Krum **

**I ~ Igor Karoff**

**E ~ is for Ephphias Doge**

**W ~ is for the Weasley's **


	18. Chapter 18

**25 reviews! That's a record! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so sorry I didn't update when I got the first ten because I was having a bit of a writer's block. Anyways you guys are awesome! So here's the story. . . It's longer than most of my other chapters because I really owe you guys. Dedicated in honor of the 25 ah-mazin' people that bothered to review and my beta: BlueBookButterfly. Check out her stories they're great! Also dedicated to my awe**_worthy_**some friend Shuersenkel who just broke up with her boyfriend. Sh'es amazing as is the story she is working on. If you like Twilight and Alec pluus lemony goodness that is a sure read for you. She portrays Alec in a way most of us imagine and shows what it would be like for him to like someone. Reade and review and bash her bf. **

**But back to my story i hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy and reply. . . **

**...**

CD POV

Blaise cut my left hand open and drew some blood then said the spell for the blood link. The spell made something like a hologram appear with what looked like a muggle GPS. There was a red dot which I think was Ian, a green dot which was me, and there was a trail of blue showing us the way to get to him.

...

I thought about leaving Jade and going myself but she wouldn't have it. I grabbed her and apparated there with the aurors and other ministry workers following.

There were guards on stand everywhere. Harry stunned one of them. It was a battle everyone was fighting I lost Jade. I stunned, hexed, and cursed the bad guys looking for Jade. I saw her running away.

JP POV

I lost Cedric. I thought it was good. I knew what _she _wanted I just had to give it to her and Ian would be alright.

I looked around the slaughterhouse. That place was creeping me out. I was wandering around when I saw a slightly ajar door. Ian was tied to a chair and looked frightened and scared. When I entered the room Ian kept his eyes on the ground but I saw that his face was showing fear before turning into a blank mask.

"Ian," I whispered. I saw Ian's eyes dart back and forth but he wouldn't look up. "Ian, sweetie it's Mummy." Ian finally looked up and still couldn't quite believe his eyes. I went and started taking the bindings off him.

"STOP!" said a loud clear voice. I whirled around. LORIE!

"So you found me boohoo, see the thing is Jade it doesn't matter if you found me or not. . . by the time anyone finds you two you'll be long died and I'll be comforting Cedric." I looked at Lorie. . . _So this was how she wanted to play it, big and scary well sorry Lorie but I ain't scared off you._

I looked at her with a bored look on my face and said with an utterly surprised voice, "Oh was that what this was all about?" clapping my hands together loudly. And then I smiled a sickly sweet smile, "well you can have Cedric. . . I have no use for him." I saw from the corner of my eye that Ian didn't believe me. To make it seem more convincing I said, "oh he was fun! That's true. . . _**four years ago**_, I'm just here for my son and then I'll be leaving."

"No! You think I believe you! Ian needs a new mummy that loves his daddy. You will have no place in my perfect picture! _Avada Kedavra_!" I dodged at put a shield around Ian so he wouldn't be hurt.

"_Confringo!"_ I said pointing at Lorie but she dodged and I ended up blasting a table.

"_Impedimenta!" _I turned.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Obscuro!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"Stop playing it safe! CRUCIO!" I screamed in pain but had managed to send a Conjunctivitus Curse to Lorie which made her scream from the pain in her eyes and drop the curse. While I was gasping on the floor Lorie mangaged to send a counter curse to my spell and her eyes were watering. I managed to cast a weak _Salvio Hexia _on me to make me have some protection from Lorie's curses.

Lorie took out a same knife and stalked her way to Ian. I sent a tripping jinx but it hardly as much as made Lorie stumble. I finally managed to get up and was going to cast a spell when Lorie held the knife to Ian's throat.

"Don't move or he's going to die before mummy! I don't really do dessert before the meal but I can make an exception." Lorie said cackling evilly.

I stopped. I would rather die than have Ian get hurt.

It was a stare down until some unseen person had attacked Lorie with a spell to her back which made her let go of Ian and the knife. Ian saw his chance and ran to me while Lorie blindly tried to grab him.

"Stop." Said a cold voice, the mysterious person didn't even put any force behind those words, just a statement that Lorie was free to do or not comply. But the voice was eerie, hair raising in fear, bloodcurdling. It wasn't as though the voice was actually scary rather the way the person spoke; bored, calm, and all of the statements and requests came out as demands as you couldn't do anything but listen. The person finally revealed themselves. It was a girl older than me; you could tell from the way she held herself having so much wisdom, power, and knowledge, she was confident. Pale startling white skin, black hair that was in a short mess cut, strange white silver eyes that were translucent, and fangs made her a strange beauty. She had sharp white fangs that looked if possible even whiter against her pale pink lips.

"I said stop didn't I?" the girl questioned Lorie, I must have seen her before somewhere, she looked too familiar.

"Why you even bother to play with dear-ickle humans is a mystery?" the girl said tapping her chin with her left index finger which had a strange old crest on it. "Isn't it? On would have thought you would fight with those who were your equals. Oh." the girl said clapping her hands together in the way Lorie had done a few minutes ago made me suspect that she had been here for a while. It looked like Lorie noticed to and paled. "I have a great idea. Why don't you and I duel, and if you win you get the mother and son," she said extending her arm into our direction and showing her fangs which I took to mean as she thought Lorie was going to drain us, "but if I win, you will leave them alone forever." Once again her suggestions came out as orders and it looked like Lorie didn't have much of a choice.

The girl looked at Lorie with her head tilted and had rotated her head in a half circle (side up side, not 360 rotating her face to her back) and looked at her with a sinister smile. She began stalking her prey (Lorie) much like a lioness.

There was a black blur and blue blur, vampire speed was much faster than humans and they looked like two mini hurricanes spinning around and attacking each other. They finally slowed down to a speed that I could tell what was happening; Lorie had a slight limp and her clothes were distressed and her hair was a mess. As far as I could tell nothing was wrong with the girl.

Lorie was backing up from her and with a burst of speed the girl had moved forward and had pulled Lorie's arm off. Yikes! I covered Ian's eyes. I started to move to the door but there was another person at the door, one of Lorie's henchmen, and we both went back in the room.

"Christopher!" yelled Lorie. There was a black blur that looked almost like the girl.

"Oh, no. You have to fight fair Lorie." The boy said. He had the darkest eyes possible and was a little less pale than his sister? His hair looked to be a bit longer than the girl's and dark rich brown, he too had fangs although he looked a bit nicer than the cold beauty, his lips were fuller and a healthy pink. The boy looked a bit older than the girl perhaps a year or 2 and too talked like his sister but with him it was like you just wanted him to be happy and always have a smile on his face.

Christopher shot a curse at him which he dodged and took out his own wand to play with. Wait. . . vampires use magic? Oh I'm so stupid, of course they do, vampires are like werewolves that way.

...

By the time someone had blasted the door open and found all 6 of us; Lorie was on the ground with the girl's teeth inches away from her neck and the guy had bound Christopher with tight ropes that had shot out of his wand and was holding his wand to Christopher's neck.

"What is going on here?" Asked Harry: Cedric right next to him and Blaise and Ron close behind.

"I see this is how the ministry thanks people for doing their jobs for them," the girl drawled saying it as though she was not accusing anyone or anything but merely stating fact.

"Not to be rude or anything but you could be the kidnapper." Ron said rudely.

"And yet you are," said the boy. Lorie actually managed a small laugh before the girl's glare turned it into a hacking cough.

"The atrocious being with awful laugh is the kidnapper and Christopher is an accomplice." The girl said. Cedric walked to Ian and me and put his arms around us.

"Thank you for saving my wife and son." Cedric said gratefully. Ron and Harry stared at each other in bewilderment. The boy smiled and the girl laughed lightly.

"So you just found out this morning mate?" the boy said with his eyes twinkling and patted Cedric on the back.

"Um." I said but I think I said it too quietly because no one noticed. Except for the girl and her brother. Vampire hearing. Her head jerked up in my direction and the boy kept talking to the aurors watching his sister from the corner of his eye, he seemed to know that my question was for her.

"Yes?" the girl said nodding in my direction everyone looked at her in confusion because they hadn't heard me.

"Um, why do you two look so familiar to me?"

"We'll answer all of you lots questions together, now does anyone else have a question?"

"Why did you save them?" Cedric asked.

"What are your names and how do you turn into a vampire?" Ron (obviously) asked.

"How can we repay you?" Harry asked.

"What do you have against Lorie?" Blaise asked.

"We'll answer Mr. Blaise Zabini's first because it's the easiest." The girl said.

"Lorie is a new vampire, she's breaking many of the laws in the Vampire Code of Honor, and well vampires govern differently and their forms of punishment is different from wizards, in vampire law someone who tries to take a mate's mate away from his or her is a rigorous crime punishable by a public humiliation death such as hangings, stoning, and burning at stake."

Everyone glared at Lorie.

"But, since the wizarding world does not approve of killing and wizards were involved in this affair we ask that she be sentenced to a high security cell in Azkaban for life or get's the Dementor's kiss."

"Fair enough," said Harry, "Miss Zabini you are sentenced life imprisonment in Azkaban."

"Now Mr. Ronald Weasley you get turned into a vampire when another vampire bites you. It's infectious like a werewolves bite."

"But what are your names?" Ron asked.

The boy ignored him and said," Mr. Harry Potter, you are a great wizard and we can assure you that we only wanted more good in the world than bad and we cannot and will not accept any forms of repayment."

"But, we have to give you something. . . " Harry protested, "you saved my cousins and nephew's lives."

"Welll, Mr. Potter we are applying for jobs at the Ministry for the International Quidditch and the Magical Plants and Herbs departments this Wednesday, just saying, perhaps we'll see you there?" the girl said when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Of course!" Harry said.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory, of course we saved them! c'est ce que les amis et la famille ne! ils sont là quand vous en avez besoin pour vous sortir d'une situation difficile. C'est pourquoi il ne faut jamais oublier la famille ou des amis, peu importe où ils sont et combien de temps vous n'avez pas vu la distance ou la façon dont ils sont.

"I thought Italy was the center of the Vampire world?" Ron said.

"The power shifted to France when Rowena's daughter died." The boy said.

"But of course we can repeat that to you in Welsh, Irish, Norwegian and just about any other language you can think of."

"Such as Bulgarian," the girl said. Why did that language click in my head? " че това, което приятелите и семейството си правя! те са там, когато имате нужда от тях ще ви измъкне от здраво място. Ето защо никога не трябва да забравят за семейството или с приятели, без значение къде са те и колко време не сте видели и колко далечни са те."

"And Mr. Ronald Weasley. . . " the girl singsonged.

"Yes?"

"Nos noms sur nos certificats de naissance sont dame Devine Nikita Jung Amvere Hilt et monsieur Hansol Clitus Jung Amvere Hilt, mais nous nous plaisons à appeler la peur et l'espoir"

"What? Stop blabbering in French. I'll tell Fleur you said that and she'll translate it for me."

"Au revoir." The girl said.

"Et bonne chance," the boy said. And then they were gone.

"Did any of you understand what they said?" asked Ron.

"Well in the last part the girl said good bye and the guy said and good luck." Blaise said.

"Well the girl's nickname is La peur and the boy's nickname is L'espoir." Cedric said. The girl was Fear and the boy was Hope. I didn't get why they told Cedric that saving people was what their friends and family do! they're there when you need them to get you out of a tight spot. Which is why you should never forget about family or friends no matter where they are or how long you haven't seen the or how distant they are. And the last part I gather was that their actual names were Devine Nikita Jung Amvere Hilt and Hansol Clitus Jung Amvere Hilt. Those names seemed really familiar. I heard them before.

"Who's Devine Nikita Jung Amvere Hilt and Hansol Clitus Jung Amvere Hilt?" I asked Ian.

"Well I know who Devine Jung and Hansol Jung are." Ian whispered back.

"Who?" I hissed.

"They're the beaters for the Falmouth Falcons, remember, Uncle Blaise is taking us to a game, oh and they're twins they're like um i think 28."

Why would two Falmouth Falcons beaters want a job at the Ministry? Oh now I remember them. They were indeed Cedric's age and had gone to Drumstrang. No one really bugged them during the Triwizard Tournament because it was all about Krum. I hit my head in exasperation. Cedric looked at me strangely. What had the Johns and Aaron told me about them? They were my cousins! They never did sit at the Gryffindor table but sat with the other Drumstrang students at the Slytherin table. But they did say hi to me often. They were so nice. That summer they helped me become a better beater and that's how I played quidditch in fifth and sixth year. How could I have forgotten them! They had gone to the back of my head in a small dusty drawer. I'm glad they didn't forget me. I'll get to know them better I know I will.

"Jade?' Cedric said in a way that made me realize it wasn't the first time he said this.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Come on lets go home."

"Okay."

Cedric carried Ian in one of his arms and put his other arm around me. We walked away from that terrible place and went to home sweet home. _Now if only Cedric's parents accepted me._

**I shouldn't worry about that now.** _I still have to ask Cedric about his battle scars! _**Jade! **_Yeah? _**Just enjoy the moment!**

**...**

**I first mentioned Devine in Chapter 14 well she has a brother so there! Those two are modeled after two people I know in real life. Named Hansol Jung and Nikita Jung. Yeah so what do you think? The story isn't over yet there still is 3 or 4 or more chapters in it but it will end soon. So sad! Maybe I should do a story about Ian at Hogwarts? Well tell me what you think and I'm really sorry for the wait. My last update was on September 26 which was 12 days ago but my last chapter was updated 55 days ago which would be August 25. I'm so sorry! I'm evil. **

**I have picture of people in the story on my profile so check it out! Hansol and Devine's looks may suprise you...or not. IDK if i describe them right?**

.

.

.

.


End file.
